Leaders: The Story
Leaders: The Story is a short novel written by Tyler S. in his duration from 8th to 12th grade. The novel was started sometime in early 2010, and was completed on May 10th, 2014. It revolves around its main protagonist Leader Z, on his quest with several friends and allies to take down the villainous Leader Gay and his plan of world domination. *SPOILER WARNING Plot Leaders: The Story begins with a brief introduction of what Leaders are. The narrator of the novel is revealed to be Leader Z, and Leader Z begins to retell the story of how he became a Leader and the quest he shared with his five friends and many allies. Thomas is an average 15 year old (that aged throughout the story) boy in 8th grade. On an ordinary day, he boards Bus 817 with his best friends Jason and Dustin. On their route to Jackson Technology Center, the three characters are being watched by a mysterious kid named Nathan. After a brief dispute with Nathan, the bus suddenly fills with smoke, and Jason and the passengers pass out. Thomas and Dustin lift Jason with them through the top emergency exit, and Jason regains consciousness. Nathan approaches them with a low voice, and inexplicably transforms into an 18' dragon. Nathan sends a breath of fire at Dustin, however Thomas pushes him out of the way to take the hit. Thomas begins to feel a strange tingling feeling inside of him after being attacked by the flames, and begins to float off the ground. Once Thomas realizes he has flames inside his body and is a Fire and Flying type Leader, he gains control of his Pyrokinesis and Aerokinesis. Nathan brings to Thomas's attention that he is actually the hero Leader Z, and Nathan reveals his true identity to be Leader Gay. Jason bursts into laughter at the revelation. Leader Gay silences him, and the first battle in the series commences between them. Leader Z begins the fight with a Fireball, and Leader Gay uses disturbing moves including Gay Ray, Bad Comeback, and Ugly Face. Leader Gay's most disturbing move fails, and Leader Z is able to defeat him with a Falcon Punch. Defeated, Leader Gay escapes but vows for revenge. Jason and Dustin congratulate Leader Z on his victory, and when the three are unsure of what to do, Leader Z insists they keep what happened a secret. Leader Z continues his day as normal, until his friend Ethan asks to meet him outside. Ethan explains to Leader Z what a Leader is by breaking the fourth wall, and reveals that he is Leader E, a Ghost and Poison type Leader. Leader E explains that Leader Gay's goal is to destroy all the Leaders to rule the world. Leader E then tells Leader Z that he has someone that needs to be introduced. Leader E takes Leader Z to a junkyard, where a refrigerator elevator transports them deep below the surface of the Earth to an icy cave. Leader Z realizes the owner of the cave is his friend Danny. Danny greets Leader Z, and informs him that he is a veteran Leader known as Master D. Master D gives Leader Z a quest to defeat Leader Gay: Leader Gay has shattered a magical object called The Meme Sphere into eight Meme Shards, and spread the Shards across eight different locations. Master D explains that Leader Z, Leader E, and four other Leaders will travel the eight locations and collect the pieces. Master D states that the first Shard is located at Jackson Technology Center, and Leader Z feels confident that he will collect in no time at all. Master D stops Leader Z from leaving, and warns him that he will need more moves if he wishes to gain the first piece of the Meme Sphere. Master D then tells Leader Z he will teach him a Fighting attack called Spartan Kick. Now having the moves Fireball, Falcon Punch, and Spartan Kick at his disposal, Leader Z and Leader E say their farewell to Master D and return to the surface. The two split up, and Leader Z reunites with Jason, who was waiting for Leader Z before getting on the bus. Having missed the bus, the two have to walk home in a heavy thunderstorm. Before they can take shelter, Jason is struck with a bolt of electricity. Leader Z believes Jason is dying from the strike, but after a bringing light Jason discovers he is Leader Y, an Electric and Grass type Leader. Leader Z informs Leader Y of Leader E and Master D, and of his quest to defeat Leader Gay. Leader Y happily joins Leader Z on the quest. While continuing their walk home, Leader Z and Leader Y are suddenly transported to a forest like battlefield. Leader Gay ambushes the two, and challenges them both to a rematch. Leader Z feeling unprepared after hearing what is at stake from Master D, begins to stumble in battle, but Leader Y powers through with his speed. He is able to use moves such as Blackout, Vine Tangle, and Ultimate Karate Chop of Electricity to damage Leader Gay. Leader Y uses Thunderstorm, which proves to be a mistake due to lowering Leader Z's fire power. Leader Gay is able to paralyze Leader Y with Ugly Face, however Leader Z Spartan Kicks Leader Gay into a boulder. Leader Gay's final resort is Bad Comeback, and Leader Z is rendered unconscious as he is hurled through the air, losing the rematch. Leader Z awakens deep in a denser forest. Despite his injuries, he wanders the forest until he finds a sword in a boulder. He removes the sword, and the sword bursts into flames. Gold lettering shows that the sword is titled "THE INFERNO BLADE". Master D is able to pinpoint Leader Z's location once he obtains the sword, and he explains that the sword was crafted for the most powerful fire warriors to use. Before they leave, they are encountered by an old foe of Master D, Billybob Bohank the III. Master D engages in a battle with his snot-powered enemy, and is able to beat him using Telekinesis and a powerful Shivering Gale. Leader Z then returns home for the night with his new sword. The next day Unfinished Characters Leaders *'Leader Z - The main protagonist and a Fire/Flying type Leader.' *'Leader Y - The deuteragonist and an Electric/Grass type Leader.' *'Leader E - The tritagonist and a Ghost/Poison type Leader.' *'Leader K - One of the main characters and a Dark/Dragon type Leader.' *'Leader X - One of the main characters and a Steel/Fighting type Leader.' *'Leader P - One of the main characters and a Water/Ground type Leader.' Supporting *'Master D - Long time Leader and mentor to the Leaders. Ice/Psychic type.' *'Profsessor Paul - Helpful Professor to the Leaders that built a Meme Shard radar, and has his lab serve as a hub for them.' *'Memer R - Mentor and friend of Leader X, and ally to the other Leaders. Bug/Rock type.' *'Arturus - Leader Z's partner phoenix, who was rescued in World 5. Can speak to Leader Z telepathically.' *'Leader B - Half-brother to Leader Z, first appearing in World 5. Nitrus/Flying type.' World Allies *'Mr. Forgue - Band director of Jackson Technology Center and ally in World 1.' *'Alpha, Beta, and Gamma - Three binary brothers decked in helmets and t-shirts depicting their numbers that assist Leader Z, Leader Y, and Leader K respectively. Allies in World 2,' *'Pokemon Trainer Blue - Former Pokemon Champion of the Kanto region, and current Gym Leader of Viridian City. Ally in World 3.' *'Pokemon Trainer Red - Current Pokemon Champion of the Kanto region. Enemy turned Ally in World 3.' Villains *'Leader Gay - The main antagonist with Gay/Ugly typing.' *'Sludge Monster - Miniboss of World 1, fought in the Science Rooms.' *'Forgutron - Boss of World 1; a robotic replica of band director Mr. Forgue that was fought in the Band Hall.' *'Missingno. - Miniboss of World 2; An infamous Pokemon glitch that was discovered to have been made and inserted into Nintendo games by Bob Fences.' *'Bob Fences - Boss of World 2; (Parody of Bill Gates) Technology tycoon responsible for the Glitch Missigno. and fought on a mysterious battle cloud.' Worlds World 1 - The first World of the story, taking place at Jackson Technology Center. (Centered on Leader Y.) World 2 - The second World of the story, taking place at Bob Fences's Mansion, and to a larger extent, Bob's Video Game. (Centered on Leader K.) World 3 - The third World of the story, taking place in the Kanto region of the Pokemon world. (Centered on Memer R.) World 4 - The fourth World of the story, taking place in the city sewers, followed by the insides of the monster Twinkachine. (Centered on Leader P.) World 5 - The fifth World of the story, taking place in the Scarabax Desert, followed by Mason's Castle. (Centered on Leader Z.) World 6 - The sixth World of the story, taking place in outer space: primarily Planet Penguin and Planet Platypus. (Centered on Sargent Q and Commander M.) World 7 - The seventh World of the story, taking place on Krechulg Mountain, followed by Luciele's Factory. (Centered on Leader X.) World 8 - The eighth World of the story, taking place in Limbo. (Centered on Leader E.) Gallery Leader Z.jpg Leader Y Zoom.jpg Leader E Zoom.jpg Leader K.png Leader X.png Leader P.jpg Leader Gay.jpg HNI_0028.JPG HNI_0031.JPG HNI_0032.JPG HNI_0035.JPG HNI_0036.JPG Trivia *Over half of the characters are based off of real life people, including Leader Z being based off the author, and Leader Gay the author's actual worst enemy. *The novel was first written on notebook paper, with a total of 65 chapters and 134 pages. It is still in development of a typed version. *Leaders can be seen as a parallel to Pokemon, as they have typings and learn moves through leveling up. **Interestingly, Missingno. appears as a mini-boss and Electrode is the World 3 boss, as well as Kanto being World 3's location. Category:Stories Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2013 Category:2012 Category:2014